Cyclone
Tong (born ), better known online as Cyclone (formerly ItzSurge), is an American commentary YouTuber. He usually makes commentaries, rants, and videos relating to movies and video games. History Cyclone (ItzSurge at the time) revamped his channel in April 2017, he used to make Lego stop motions, but he thought they were poorly made and decided to make commentary videos. He has made commentaries over content that he sees as cringeworthy and terrible. He has also made rants on Verlisify, Dr Fish, Logan Paul, Crystal Meth Machine Gun , and MandRproductions. He continues to make commentaries, rants, and occasionally funny moments videos. On November 28, 2018, he changed his name to "Cyclone." His most popular series "Star Wars Battlefront Funny Moments" consisted of him and another YouTuber named CLP42 fighting in the video game. This series was supposed to continue onto Battlefront 2, but CLP did not want to purchase the game, so the series was cancelled. On December 31, 2018, Cyclone made a video titled "MandR: A Star Wars Story - Official Teaser." This was a parody trailer of a modern-day Star Wars film. This video consisted of the YouTuber MandRproductions fighting YouTube themselves. Along with MandR, several other YouTubers like Dalek Bricks and BrickQueen were also featured. Dalek screams "Little circle plate" while rapidly firing a gun. BrickQueen was represented as Jabba the Hutt with the "REEEEEEEEE" sound effect. And YouTube was represented as a Sith warrior wanting revenge on MandR. "Exposed!" Series Cyclone has a satiricial parody series where he critiques YouTubers with a character based on the individual he is critiquing. He has "exposed" some of his friends including Michae1 and Calitate. Michae1 was parodied by a character named Michae2, sporting a red mask and stereotypical flamboyant voice. Calitate was parodied by a character by the name of Gardner, who had the same face as Calitate, a magenta outfit, a red clown nose, and a stereotypical nerd voice. Rants Verlisify Rant Cyclone's rant videos remain as his most popular videos. His first rant was on Verlisify, he exposed him for bullying another YouTuber named MegaCrasher. Dr Fish His second rant was on Dr Fish, who was exposed for hypocrisy and dislike-botting, however the two are on good terms today. Crystal Meth Machine Gun Rant His third rant was on Crystal Meth Machine Gun, who was exposed for bullying, hypocrisy, and lying. In response, Gun falsely flagged the video with multiple troll accounts and it was taken down for "harassment and bullying." MandRproductions Rant He has made three rants on MandRproductions, who was exposed for censorship, hypocrisy, lies, SWAT threats, suing, and even writing a self-made cease and desist letter. The first and second rants received mixed responses, but most of it was relatively positive. The third rant received much more positive feedback. COF Games Rant He has made one rant on COF Games, who was exposed for manipulation and hypocrisy. COF was originally friends with Cyclone as well as another YouTuber named ItsBrey, but the two unfriended him. In response, COF dislike-botted Cyclone's video, which is what he predicted would happen. SurferHD rant On May 28th 2019, Cyclone uploaded a video titled “SurferHD Has To Be Stopped”, where he responded to a video that SurferHD made titled “Update on SurferHD and My Channel.” Cyclone called out Surfer for hypocrisy and threatening to falsely copyright claim several videos made on him. On July 4th 2019, Surfer actually followed through on his threat and copyright claimed Cyclone's video. On July 12th 2019, Cyclone uploaded a follow-up video titled “SurferHD - The Copyfraud.” He explained how Surfer's false copyright claim was illegal. As of right now, Surfer has not claimed the second video. Controversy Feud with MandRproductions Cyclone and another YouTuber named Just a kid that rants were in drama with MandRproductions. MandR sent legal threats to the two for making rant videos on him. An individual nicknamed "Johnathon Walkowski" claimed to be a lawyer for MandR and also threatened to take legal action against Cyclone specifically. Cyclone later exposed him for being a fake, and in response, "Walkowski" threatened to dox Just a kid that rants if the videos were not removed from YouTube. MandR later reached out to Cyclone and claimed it he was not involved with it, despite him showing no evidence to prove his statement. It is currently unknown if MandR was involved with the dox threat. Feud with GamerX6500 Cyclone had drama with his former friend GamerX6500. Cyclone and four other YouTubers: TDP4 Playa, ZHD, WutEpGuiz, and Michae1 decided to unfriend GamerX, as they felt like he was manipulating them into getting involved in drama. On July 31st 2019, Cyclone uploaded a video titled “The End of GamerX6500”, where he exposed GamerX, most notably for slandering him by accusing him of sending his nudes to several people, which was confirmed to be untrue. GamerX responded defiantly and demanded that Cyclone remove the video, but he refused. Later on, Cyclone uploaded "The Burial of GamerX6500." Eventually, Cyclone and GamerX came to an agreement not to contact each other anymore as long as Cyclone took his videos down. However, GamerX broke the agreement, leading to Cyclone reuploading both of his videos. Cyclone then privated them again, as he felt like he was too harsh and stated that he was deeply regretful. Feud with Vynlazer Cyclone and Vynlazer, who were once close friends, started feuding after Vyn admitted to being a pedophile. Vyn acted like he was betrayed, but then he started making several Tweets belittling Cyclone for not accepting him for being a pedophile. Cyclone has since made a video about Vyn titled The Real Vynlazer, in which he exposed Vyn for cyber bullying other YouTubers, sending unwanted loli pornography to Cyclone's friends and Discord server, and later admitting to have a fetish for children. On November 24th, 2019, Vynlazer changed his Discord username and profile picture to Cyclone's username and profile picture in an attempt to impersonate him. Cyclone called him out for this on Twitter, leading Vyn to block Cyclone and his associates. Vyn then made a Twitter video attempting to defend himself by lying about people attempting to dox him. On November 28th, 2019, Vyn tweeted out that this Discord account was owned by another user named Littly, who later confirmed to be Vyn himself after Vyn's original Discord account was banned. He made allegations alluding to Cyclone hacking and operating this Discord account, which was later debunked as untrue. Trivia *Cyclone himself admits that he tried very little to clickbait his most popular video titled "SEXY MINECRAFT ANIMATION." *Dalek Bricks, a YouTuber featured in Cyclone's MandR trailer, commented on the video with his exact lines spoken in the video. *Cyclone changed his name because he thought there were too many ItzSurges on YouTube. *Cyclone made a sequel to "SEXY MINECRAFT ANIMATION" on the one-year anniversary of the video. *Cyclone's Discord server is one of the main things that increased his number of views and subscribers. *Cyclone runs a second channel called Chaosclone, where he occasionally uploads rant videos. Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers